Electronically detecting the presence of a consumer allows merchants to provide enhanced services. For example, detecting that a consumer is within a store (e.g., as opposed to merely walking by), at a register or counter, in a certain section, or the like may be leveraged to provide a suitable service based on the location. In this regard, areas for improving current systems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.